Android Love
by samptra
Summary: 2315, and the world is a very different place. It's a brave new world, one that Duo and Quatre aren't sure they are ready for.
1. He Signed the Waiver

Disclaimer: I do not own, Gundam just the story.

Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, OCxOC

Romance, Sci-fi, Action, AU, Adventure

Author's Note: Ha! So with my two other stories finished I have moved on. Welcome to my first attempt at a sci-fi story. If some of you may recall I booted Heero up in my fic, _Second Chance _well it's Duo's turn. As a tackle the quintessential sci-fi topic, that of robots or androids. You may recognize elements from different movies, stories, etc. not going to tell you ruin the surprise. I have a feeling this one is going to be a long one, maybe my longest to date. Anyway enough rambling, read and enjoy.

Android Love

Chapter 01 - He Signed the Waiver

_Earth 2010_

"3, 2, 1…" he counted silently to himself breathing deep. "Why are we here?" came the scared voice to his left. A wry smile twisted the dirty face of the man beside him, "Because we love our country," the other voice in the dark, gave bitter laugh. A mortar exploded the ground to their right sending a cascade of sand and dirty on top of them. Captain Duo Maxwell closed his eyes again trying to block out the sounds of war. Exploding shells shrieks of the dead and dying, the pleas for help that were never coming. He could smell, the death…death stank badly. It reeked even worse when you where loosening this little firefight. He wiped dirty hands on his already filthy uniform unsure in the if it was mud or blood, it didn't matter either way there as little chance he was going to make it out of here alive.

There was a call further down the line, "Sir, pickup is coming." Nodding he waved the others back, "Fall back! Fall back!" he cried running the line in a crouch, they needed to get out of here hours ago. He punched, cursed and prodded the men under his command some merely boys. Sickened he turned away from young tear stained faces, they still had their baby fat. "Let's move," covering the retreat he and several others held off the advancing forces as the others rushed to the helicopters that would carry them out and to a rear post. Most likely to return them to the front lines within days.

Captain Duo Maxwell at been at war to long…this war had been going on to long. As both sides advanced in technology it grew more brutal by the day. War was not a place for man anymore. "Hurry now," he would wait until the last man got abroad before he would. "They're coming," he looked to his second, Sergeant Solo normally golden blonde hair caked with mud, hung in his eyes. His eyes locked to where he pointed watching as they crested the hill guns firing. The helicopters began to lift off already full the last waiting for them.

It was to close, far to close, "Get on Solo that's an order!" blocking his retreat Duo felt a bullet rip through his stomach. With a gasp he staggered a bit before regaining his feet to return fire. "Come on Sir!" Solo held out his hand the chopper unable to wait longer taking off. "Not this time Solo, look after your girls." He said a small smile pulling his face as another bullet caught his shoulder throwing him to the ground. Kneeling he looked up through fading eyes. He could see Solo yelling but he couldn't make out what he was saying, it was fading out…a third bullet and his world went black.

-#-#-#-

"Ma'm! We have a perfect candidate!" the orderly rushed in a dirty, blood soaked bundle on the once white sheets of the gurney. Doctor Hutton rushed forward to run with it. Blood spattering the overly clean linoleum flooring. "How long?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Family?"

"None, career military he signed the waiver."

"Perfect, lets get him in."

The doors swung shut, the red lettering spelling out Military Medical Research.

-#-#-#-

_New Earth 2310 _

"What is this place?" the young Private of the New Earth Military panned the flashlight around the dusty, long buried storage facility. Doctor Barton wrinkled his nose tapping the tablet in his hand. Moving towards what was once the console for the entire facility, "We, Private are seeing if there is anything worthwhile down here." Private Malone snorted clicking off his light as the Doc got the lights working. Bank by bank, the old fluorescent lighting buzzed to life, throwing the whole place into sharp relief. "All just junk as far as I can tell."

Settling in the dusty chair Barton began booting up the main power console, tapping rapidly at the keys calling up old files, green eyes magnified behind thick glasses as he scrolled through mountains of data. "Going to need some help," he mumbled turning to his tablet. Doctor Trowa Barton, head of the New Earth Military Medical Research Team rubbed already tired eyes; this was going to take some time.

True to his prediction it took days for a team of specialists to sift through more then three hundred year old data. "Cooper what do we have?" Doc Barton looked to his assistant, "In a nutshell Sir?" the older man nodded, "Well what he have here is a dumping ground for whatever the military was working on when The War of Worlds, finally came to an end." He tapped the holographic table showing 3-D projections of different projects. "Defensive suits, shields, plans for armored vehicles." He pushed them aside, "We also have a lot of experimental weaponry they where creating. Biological, and physical there was a reason most of this stuff is experimental." Nodding Barton moved to push some of the designs around looking at them, "Is this what they call a gun?" Cooper an ancient weapons specialist nodded. "Very old technology Sir, this is before the advent of lasers. These shot bullets." There was a gasp around them room as others stood looking at things they had only heard about in history classes.

"So why are they all buried here?" Cooper looked across the floating blue objects eyebrows raised, "I'm a medical doctor," he grumbled miffed he was getting a history lesson from his junior. "When the War of Worlds ended there was a re-ordering of Earth. It had been so bad that they set new laws in place so that destruction of that scale could never happen again. The first was to phase out the use of weapons that killed." He turned to where Private Malone stood looking bored, "There was a time when the military carried these. Killed hundreds of people, for a cause we cannot understand today. Not the peaceful force we have today." The man looked sickened. "So with new laws in place these became obsolete, the military had to adapt and we got the forerunner to New Earth."

Cooper looked thoughtful, "So why are we now just now looking into this store room? Why not earlier?" Trowa shrugged, "Dangerous? I mean if this stuff got out…who knows." Cooper agreed there had been no unauthorized deaths on New Earth in centuries.

"Have something Sir!" called another assistant, her eyes scrolling the screened widened. "Something big…" Trowa leaned over the back of her chair green eyes skipping over the Top Secret Clearance; the old ways meant nothing anymore. "Project Daisy?" He mumbled eyes widening when the pictures on the screen scrolled by.

-#-#-#-

"Commander Chang, had there been any progress in the clean up?" Commander Wufei Chang, head of the Experimental branch of New Earth Military Intelligence, winced at the angry voice on the other end. It was the Supreme head of the New Earth Military; all three branches fell under his jurisdiction. Right now Wufei's branch, that didn't actually exist, was in his cross hairs. "Not as of yet Sir," he said wincing in preparation for the tirade that was coming his way. "Time is short Commander, we need to find that program,"

"Yes, sir but-"

"There are, unsavory elements rearing their ugly heads Commander."

"Yes sir."

"There was a time when the military was a power to be reckoned with. Not a bunch of pansies in matching uniforms." 

"Yes-"

"Keep me updated Commander." The line went dead, Wufei sighed deeply "Yes sir." Hanging up the phone he leaned his head on his overly large desk with a groan. A buzz jolted him upright, "Yes?" he pressed his com, "Sir Doctor Barton is here with an update." Sitting upright he glanced to the door, "Send him in." Dark eyes watched as the figure wearing green scrub pants, and a scrub shirt baring small cute dogs entered. His white coat flapping about slim legs. "Well Doctor?" striding towards the desk he tossed the file in front of him taking a seat.

He arched an eyebrow, "Yes I know, there is an actual paper file." Chuckling he flipped through it eyes widening. "Is this real?" he nodded, "Are they…" Trowa nodded again green eyes wide behind his glasses. Wufei was almost giddy with happiness, now he could get the Secretary off his back. "How long before you can get it up and running?" the Doctor blinked in shock, "Are you jesting with me Sir?" A dark brow rose looking at him, "Commander the technology is centuries old, I don't think it would-" Wufei waved away his objections, "It will, all you need to do is update. Not hard, but you need to keep the main programming. It is of vital importance." Trowa shook his head mystified, "Sir I'm not-" a raised hand cut him off. "There will a full debrief when we get the players together. For now I need you to take the best of your team and get moving on this."

Doctor Barton sighed finally nodding in compliance, "As you wish Sir."


	2. So Why Are We Waking Them Up?

Author's Note: So here we go with chapter two, I like this story for reasons I have yet to figure out. All I know is that it intrigues me, and the further I go the more complex the story gets. I may be biting off more then I can chew but if I can do a horror one this one shouldn't give me to much trouble. Anyway enjoy!

Android Love

Chapter 2 - So Why Are We Waking Them Up?

"According to the data log it should be right about here…" Copper pointed to a large something covered in a tarp. A big boxy something. Nodding Trowa stepped forward pulling the cloth off. There was a collective indrawn breath from the team. "Ummm Sir? Is that what I think it is?" Tapping his tablet rapidly he glanced from the screen to the boxes and back again, "Yes Cooper I believe it is." Private Malone stood in open mouthed confusion, "People we are under a rather limited time frame right now…so I need them out and ready for diagnostics now." Looking up he frowned seeing no one moving, simply staring in open-mouthed amazement. He barked his command again. "Move!" finally galvanized into some sort of action they began to bustle.

-#-#-#-

"Sir, Major Yuy here to see you." Wufei grinned pressing the com, "Send him in." Closing the window he set the tablet on his desk. He stood staring out at the large window over looking the city. "Sir?" came the soft voice behind him, with out glancing back he smiled. "At ease Major," there was a rustle, "I was just reviewing your service record. Very impressive. Not a single reprimand, glowing reports for all your superior officers." He turned finally taking in the figure standing before his desk. Major Heero Yuy was tall, even for today's standards six foot three wide shoulders his strong jaw clean shaven, his red beret sat on a mop of shaggy chocolate hair. His uniform was immaculate, the badge on his shoulder told he was in the elite Combat Division.

"Thank you sir," he said staring off, "I also read your request to transfer into our branch, may I ask why?" Heero shifted, "I would like a challenge sir. The experimental branch is on the forefront for military technology and understanding I would like to be part of it." Nodding Wufei smiled, "Excellent I believe you are the man for the job. I have the perfect assignment for you."

-#-#-#-

"Sir, this technology is ancient…I mean I don't even know where to hook this up." Cooper held the wires in his hands looking very confused, he glanced to Doctor Barton who stood nearby rooting through a large plastic container. "What are you looking for Sir?" more junk clattered to the floor. The rest of the team where scurrying around setting up the last of the equipment, to see if they could bring these relics to life. "Ahhh found them!" turning he held two small plastic something's in his hand. "What is that?" Cooper edged closer as Trowa removed the small card. "Looks like an old fashioned sim card…" Nodding he held it up to the light, "It is and I think this is all they are missing." Flipping it he saw the number etched on the side. Frowning in though he walked over to the two tables side by side, baring two very human bodies.

"They creep me out Sir," the Private looked fearfully at the men, "Androids aren't supposed to look so human, they're supposed to look like robots." Copper looked at him, "Now they do but then they clearly didn't, the more human the better. It was only after the problems had begun that we made sure that all synthetics are easily distinguishable." Malone didn't look convinced, "So why are we waking them up?" The doctor ignored the question, in large part due to the fact he wasn't to sure himself of the answer.

Trowa matched the numbers on the cards to the numbers on the small metal tags they wore around their necks. "Who are they?" Copper was back looking over his shoulder, "This one with the long hair is Duo Maxwell, and that one with the short blonde hair is Quatre Winner." Trowa was looking the android over gently touching very real feeling skin, "Where now…" he mumbled probing the head, turning it this way and that; Cooper helping. "Oh here," he turned the head gently a small slot behind the ear visible. "Right, Cooper you take the other, on the count of three." Nodding he moved to the other "One, two…three." They slide the chip home watching as it closed, sealing the slot seamlessly. They waited one heartbeat, then two. Nothing happened.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Cooper stepped back looking to the two still, comatose bodies. A sudden twitch startled them, jumping back they watched as one they sat up straight. Trowa, Cooper, Malone, and the others quickly backed up further. Two sets of eyes snapped open in tandem, unmoving, unblinking they sat ramrod straight staring at nothing. The seconds stretched out with no more movement from the pair. "Maybe they are broken," Cooper whispered to Doctor Barton. The longhaired one shook his head first. "Holy hell I'm awake." He spoke working his jaw fingers flexing, arms moving slowly. "Sure are noisy," came another, new voice the longhaired one looked to his counterpart. "Oh god they dug you out too?" the blonde snorted. Blue eyes blinking slowly he looked to where the others where standing slack jawed, staring at them. "We have an audience," he said amused attention directed to the tall man in the lab coat.

"Hello," the man in the Doctors coat spoke softly nervous, Duo glanced over. "Hi there, how's it going?" he began rolling his shoulders stretching long arms, the other following suit. "I am…Doctor Trowa Barton." The brunette swung off the table standing stretching to his full height. "Captain Duo Maxwell," he fired off a salute, "Captain Quatre Winner," he also saluted. The pair coming to stand at attention in front of the assembled group. Both on par for height, big guys pushing six four and wide through the shoulders. There physic was perfect from there well muscled forearms and shoulders, all the way to the six packs Trowa found his eyes wandering across there abs to tapered waists the shorts they wore riding low on slim hips bare feet standing on the cold concrete easily. "Like what you see Doctor?" The blonde was smirking at him, Trowa looked at him wide eyed blushing red, light blue eyes winked at him.

"They do not act like androids," Cooper whispered in his ear the longhaired one; Duo arched an eyebrow, "Prefer synthetic human myself," Cooper blushed "My apologies," he tossed him a cheeky grin. "So while I enjoy standing around half naked, want to explain why we're suddenly awake?" Trowa looked at him, "What do you mean?" The two androids looked at each other, "We where decommissioned after the war, Doc Hutton terminated us herself." Trowa looked startled, "You knew?" they looked confused, "Yeah why wouldn't we?" The group was coming forward now, curious never having seen synthetics like this. "The year is 2310," Duo's jaw dropped, "Wow that is a long ass time," Cooper couldn't be quiet, "When where you decommissioned?" the blonde answered him, "2040 after thirty years of faithful service." He smiled ironically. They all looked at each other dumbfounded, "Would it be ok if we looked you over a little?" Trowa looked tentative. Quatre smirked, "Sure thing honey…"

-#-#-#-

"What sort of project sir?" Heero Yuy was jumping for joy inside, his face reaming as impassive as always. He hadn't been truthful with the Commander. He had wanted to transfer because he wanted excitement, something different. He had heard the experimental branch was into some wild things, actual danger….he would love to actually be able to deal with real rule breakers. All these things he kept silent, Commander Chang was a notorious stickler and he was still on probation; least until he was in for sure. "The highest security clearance we have Heero, you will answer only to me on this. Is this understood?" he snapped to attention, "Sir."

The Commander nodded, glancing to the vid phone when it rang. "Commander Chang," he growled into the receiver. He was silent as the other end spoke; a sudden eager smile split his face. "Excellent, I will be right there." Hanging up he grinned at Captain Yuy, "Perfect timing, your about to be introduced to Project Daisy." The pair headed out, Yuy following a pace behind eager to find out what exactly awaited him.

-#-#-#-

"Commander is on his way," Cooper called, Trowa was absorbed poking and prodding the body before him. He missed the amused blue eyes following his every movement, Duo was hooked up a diagnostic machine little suction pads stuck to his face and chest. Grinning as he watched Quatre who seemed to be enjoying the hesitant touch of the Doctor. The tall thin man had his hair pulled back in a high ponytail to keep long auburn bangs out of his eyes, his glasses where thick as coke bottles, but even Duo could see he was rather cute. That fact hadn't escaped his blonde companion either.

"You can't hear the gears at all," he said amazed and he lifted and lowered the blondes big arm. He probed the shoulder joint lifting it and lowering moving forward and back, "Greater range of motion then a human, but not a lot." The assistant tapped on her tablet making notes as Trowa continued his evaluation, he checked eyes, watching as pupils dilated. "Light reactive pupils," he opened his mouth feeling the teeth, "Porcelain if I'm not mistaken, tongue feels very real…" Quatre playfully sucked on his fingers, making the other squeak and blush withdrawing his hand. Duo masked a laugh with a cough, "You can cough? You breathe?" Trowa pinned him with a stare, fumbling with his stethoscope. He pressed it to his to his chest, "Can you breath in and out please." Quatre did, green eyes widened. "I need to see inside," the blonde held up his hands, "Whoa there Tonto, slow your roll." The Doctor looked confused, "Is that English?" Laughing Duo still lounging in the gurney watching the lines on the monitors, "He said no way; your not cutting us open."

"Now see here," he began only to be stalled when two sets of steps where heard approaching. "For real?" Duo sat up uncaring as wires pulled free, he moved to stand beside Quatre, "I though junior over here was abnormal…don't tell the military has sunk so low…" they watched the pair approach. The man wearing the dark navy jacket, gold braid, white gloves, and red pants. The other was wearing a navy pants, and a red jacket like the other one, Malone was wearing the same outfit. Quatre chuckled, both men could hear the almost silent whirl of gears in there heads as there eyes focuses memorizing, learning and storing information. All their internal gadgetry was working just fine, the problem was all this new information they had no foundation to compare it to.

"Commander," Trowa stepped forward tablet in hand, "We where just discussing our next move…" snorting Duo pulled some more suction cups off, "Which is not opening up any one," he leaned into Quatre. Focusing on violet eyes on the taller figure with the dark hair under the red beret, "Not bad," Quatre muttered to him Duo smiled softly "I thought so to,"

"He's all yours,"

"Your truly a gentlemen Mr. Winner." The little conversation was not all that quiet everyone around them heard it. None of them understood. "What was that language?" Cooper sounded fascinated, "I believe it was Gaelic," Trowa said quietly astounded. "Can you speak any other languages?" Quatre winked at him again, "Ahh honey that would take all the fun out of it wouldn't it?" the Doctor sent him a mulish look. "You where saying something about opening them up?" Commander Chang gave the pair a scrutinizing look, "Yes I mean they are breathing Commander I don't understand any of it. This is something I don't think anyone had see in hundreds of years." Duo piped up, "There is a reason for that." Three sets of looked at him expectantly, "Wait…have you not watched the video?" the blank expressions where answer enough.


End file.
